


...Something.

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: >:), Umbridge died, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Hedwig is injures, Umbridge dies. (One shot, will probably be a sequel when I can be bothered to write it!)





	...Something.

Hedwig fluttered into the hall, slower than all the other owls, and putting all her weight into one side. Harry was, of course, immediately suspicious, so when Hedwig landed in his arms, and he saw the bright crimson staining her feathers, he immediately checked how bad the wound was.

A large gash slashed down the side of Hedwig’s body, leaking thick and fast, pumping out blood like water.

Harry stood up, turned around, pointed his wand and Umbridge and clearly and calmly said, “Avada Kedavra.”

His arm was shaking with his rage, and combined with his determination, his hatred of the pink toad, fear and worry for Hedwig, a bright flash of emerald green light spat itself out from the top of his wand, and hit Umbridge straight in the chest.

Her body toppled backwards, slowly, like in a cartoon, before hitting the ground with a solid thud. Harry calmly turned around and sat down to continue tending to his beautiful snowy owl.

He ignored the chaos that surrounded him, the shouts of, “Dark Lord! He should be killed!” or worse, the yells of “It’s legal! She hurt his familiar!”

He ignored all of these, and Hedwig was as good as new, and Umbridge was still as dead as a doornail.


End file.
